


A stroll in the park.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [24]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Dan, happily married with their three sons, decide to take their family on a trip to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stroll in the park.

Dan could never get over the fact that he got to wake up beside Jordan, curled around the slighter man as his nose nuzzled against the soft skin of Jordan’s neck. Jordan himself was often still asleep when Dan woke up and it gave him plenty of time to admire his husband. The morning sun trickled through their barely closed curtains, creating an almost spotlight for Jordan’s sleepy face. Dan smiled as the other began to wake, murmuring nonsense as his eyes fluttered open. He gazed sleepily over at Dan, smiling before Jordan lazily reached up to pull Dan closer. Their lips met in a chaste kiss before they parted sporting matching smiles.

“Good morning.” Dan said quietly as he started to stretch.

“What’s the day today?” Jordan yawned as he rolled onto his side.

“Saturday.” Dan reminded him as he started to sit up, only for Jordan to reach up and pull him back down.

“Stay, we can have a lay in.” Jordan insisted and really, Dan didn’t need much coaxing. He slipped beneath the covers and turned to cuddle his husband once more. Really, what was a few more minutes going to do?

 

 

Seamus hadn’t wanted to wake up at 10am on a Saturday morning; in fact he’d have slept until way past noon if his younger brother had let him. James had wandered into his room, beaming as he opened Seamus’ curtains and let in the light.

“James,” Seamus grumbled as he hid his eyes with his arm. “Go away.” Seamus demanded. James laughed and shook his head, enjoying his brother’s misery.

“Get up, I need your help.” James insisted as he climbed onto Seamus’ bed, straddling his older brother and tugging at the other’s arm. Seamus groaned.

“Ask dad or papa, I’m not getting up.” Seamus muttered.

“No, I need you. It’ll ruin the surprise!” James whined as he finally pulled Seamus’ arm from his face. Seamus frowned and heaved a sigh.

“I’m going to regret this but, what surprise?” Seamus asked curiously.

“We’re going to make them breakfast!”

 

 

Left with no choice, Seamus let James drag him from his bed and out of his room.

“Is Aleks awake?” Seamus whispered as they tiptoed past their parent’s room, trying not to wake them. James shrugged.

“I don’t know, I didn’t check.” He replied truthfully.

“How don’t you know? You share a room with him.” Seamus hissed as he entered said room, peering inside to find the two year old standing and shaking the bars of his crib insistently.

“Out.” Aleks demanded with his lack of vocabulary, pointing down at the bars. Seamus sighed tiredly before entering the room to help their younger brother. James waited impatiently by the door.

“He needs to learn to say please.” James said offhandedly as Seamus lifted Aleks from his crib and leant down to let him stand.

“No. Carry.” Aleks demanded as he reached up for Seamus. Not wanting to encourage one of Aleks’ famous tantrums and ruin James’ ‘surprise’ Seamus relented and lifted the younger boy.

“Yeah, he really does.” Seamus agreed as he carried Aleks from the room.

 

 

“Did you hear that?” Dan said suddenly as the creaking of stairs caught his attention. Jordan huffed, pressing Dan’s head back down against the pillow.

“Hear what?” Jordan grumbled as he kissed Dan’s cheek.

“I think the boys are up.” Dan said with a frown.

“So? They’ll be fine. Seamus is mature enough to look after them for a bit.” Jordan murmured as he tried to catch Dan’s attention again with another kiss. Dan broke it almost immediately, trying to sit up and get out of bed.

“I’m not so sure.” Dan said as he began to stand.

“Dan, please. They’re fine, c’mon I want to cuddle.” Jordan whined as Dan paused, turning to look at his husband’s pitiful expression.

“Fine, twenty minutes and then we’re getting up and checking on them.” Dan relented as he climbed back into bed.

“Mhm.” Jordan agreed.

 

 

“So, what did you have in mind?” Seamus asked James as he leant against the counter. The younger boy sat at the breakfast table, laughing as Aleks kicked his legs in frustration.

“Out.” Aleks huffed as he banged his fists against the table of his high chair, glaring at Seamus.

“Soon, Aleks. James and I have to make breakfast.” Seamus explained though he doubted Aleks understood him. Pouting, Aleks folded his arms defiantly. James snorted, turning his attention back to Seamus.

“I don’t know like toast or something? Can you cook?” He asked earnestly. Seamus shook his head.

“I can’t, Dad won’t let me.” Seamus said regretfully. James grinned, an evil gleam in his eye.

“But dad and papa are in bed. They won’t mind.” He reassured. Seamus didn’t seem so sure. He chewed his lip, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but what could I cook?” Seamus questioned.

“Eggs, duh.” James said easily.

“I suppose.” Seamus agreed as he opened the fridge.

 

 

Barely ten minutes of peaceful bliss had passed before it was over. Jordan and Dan heard something drop to the ground downstairs and it was followed by loud, angry yelling. Jordan sighed as Dan shot from the bed, putting his slippers on hastily and reaching for his dressing gown.

“Why?” Jordan groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, “Why did we adopt three boys?” Jordan complained as he made his neck click. Dan smiled though he rushed to make himself look decent.

“You’re the one that wanted a large family.” Dan reminded him as he opened the bedroom door.

“I’d have settled for a dog.” Jordan groused, smiling along with Dan’s short bark of laughter.

“Funny. Now, c’mon we better get down there before they kill each other.” Dan said as he rushed from the room.

 

 

Downstairs, Seamus was moments away from killing his younger brother. Aleks, though still stuck in his high chair, watched the scene with glee and laughed as the two older boys wrestled. The kitchen was a mess, broken eggs scattered the floor and most of the room (and the boys) were covered in flour. Dan stood in the doorway, surveying the mess before he let his presence be known.

“What’s going on here?” Dan’s voice echoed around the room, bringing the impromptu wrestling match to a halt. Seamus and James shot to their feet immediately.

“It wasn’t my fault, it was James’ idea!” Seamus accused, pointing at his younger brother. Jordan stood behind his husband, staring at the mess of their kitchen in awe.

“I only wanted to cook you breakfast, it was Seamus who dropped the eggs.” James retaliated, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

“You’re the one who dropped the flour. We didn’t even need it!” Seamus practically screeched.

“Enough.” Dan said, the entire thing giving him a headache, “I don’t care what happened but I want this kitchen clean. Do you understand me?”

 

 

Seamus and James nodded their heads guiltily.

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison. Dan heaved a sigh, shaking his head as Jordan stepped past him to retrieve Aleks.

“Looks like someone could do with a bath.” Jordan said in amusement as he lifted the toddler from his seat.

“No.” Aleks replied defiantly though really, he didn’t have a choice. Dan stayed in the doorway, supervising the boys as they began to clean up their mess. As Jordan passed his husband, he grinned.

“It looks like we need to give these boys more things to do. Perhaps a trip to the park is necessary.” Jordan suggested. Dan shrugged.

“If they clean this up, maybe I’ll think about it.” He said sternly. Jordan only laughed, carrying the unwilling Aleks to his bath.

 

 

It took them just over half an hour to get the kitchen clean enough to Dan’s standards and just as long to clean themselves.

“Next time you want to make us breakfast please, just stick to toast.” Dan said as he served his boys the breakfast he cooked. Jordan laughed from where he sat at the table, already tucking into his own breakfast as Aleks picked at his own. The toddler’s mini meal seemed to displease him and he preferred to use it as a toy rather than food.

“Aleks, you’re supposed to eat it.” Dan said in disdain as he finally sat down to eat his own food, carefully eyeing both Seamus and James lest they start another fight. Aleks only shook his head, dipping his fingers into the scrambled egg and mixing it up.

“If you keep that up, you’ll need another bath before we go out.” Jordan laughed. Aleks stopped and retracted his hand, now favouring the spoon all of a sudden.

“We’re going out?” James said perkily.

 

 

“Yeah, we think it’s time we went to the park.” Dan said with a smile, watching as James returned it.

“Did you hear that, Seamus? We’re going to the park!” James repeated excitedly. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I heard it. I’m not deaf.” Seamus said rudely.

“Seamus.” Jordan scolded. Seamus sighed, rolling his eyes and plastering on a fake smile.

“I mean, oh boy I’m so excited!” He cried sarcastically. Dan stifled his snicker. Though Jordan didn’t appreciate his tone, he let it go.

“We’ll leave shortly after breakfast if everyone’s ready.” Jordan said.

“I’m ready now.” James said, casting aside his half eaten breakfast. Dan raised an eyebrow, reaching across the table to push the plate back towards James.

“We’re not leaving until you’ve finished your food, mister.” Dan said sternly. James rolled his eyes but picked up his fork all the same.

 

 

With a picnic packed and James guarding the soccer ball, they were almost ready to leave. Almost.

“Aleks, you’ve got to put your shoes on.” Jordan said in disdain, trying once more to slip the shoe onto Aleks’ feet. The toddler was quick, though, and he moved his foot from Jordan’s reach.

“Just put him in the stroller without ‘em, if he wants to walk he’ll have to put them on.” Dan suggested as he watched how agitated the two older boys were getting due to the wait.

“Fine.” Jordan sighed as he lifted Aleks up and strapped him into his stroller. The toddler looked pleased with his apparent win, for once letting Jordan strap him in with no trouble.

“Whose ready to go?” Jordan announced, standing to his full height and grinning at Dan as the other man held onto the stroller’s handles.

“I am!” James cried excitedly. Seamus merely shrugged, appearing bored as he checked his nails.

“All right then.” Jordan said, finally opening the front door and laughing as the two eldest boys ran out of it.

 

 

Dan smiled as they walked to the park, admiring the man he married as he ran alongside their children.

“I’m winning, James!” Jordan cried childishly as the five year old struggled to keep up with him. Seamus jogged behind them both, not really caring whether he won the race or not but enjoying the way his brother whined about it.

“That’s not fair, dad – your legs are longer!” James complained as he panted. From his stroller, Aleks attempted to join in.

“Faster papa!” Aleks demanded as Dan laughed.

“I’m not running with the stroller, bud.” Dan said in amusement. Aleks huffed.

“Let me out! I win.” Aleks declared as he tried to unbuckle himself.

“I will when we’re at the park and you’ve got your shoes on. I’m sure dad will be up for a rematch.” Dan said, smirking as Jordan crossed ‘the finish line’ at the end of the path and James crashed into his legs.

 

 

They reached the park by mid afternoon and even though Jordan has suggested the idea so the boys could burn off some energy, it seemed the walk there had done just that.

“Finally.” Seamus said, relieved, as he fell onto the picnic mat Dan had only just placed onto the grass. Dan frowned as Seamus’ body covered almost half of it.

“Seamus, sit up so others can sit down.” Dan said. Seamus groaned but curled in on himself, creating more room for everyone else. Though it wasn’t quite what he’d asked for, Dan dropped the matter.

“I’m going to play, bye!” James yelled as he began to dart off.

“Wait.” Jordan demanded and James groaned, stopping short a couple of steps from their mat.

“What?” James whined as he waited, frowning as Jordan slipped Aleks’ shoes on for him.

“Take your brother.” Jordan ordered as he unstrapped the toddler, helping the kid to his feet.

“But he’s too little to do anything.” James huffed, pulling his hand from Aleks’ reach when the toddler went to hold it.

 

 

“James.” Dan said sternly. James rolled his eyes and huffed, finally snatching Aleks’ outstretched hand and tugging on it roughly.

“Fine.” James groused, “But I’m not pushing you on the swings.” He said and Aleks nodded.

“Seamus, aren’t you going to play?” Jordan nudged his son’s back, laughing as the kid groaned.

“I can’t be bothered.” Seamus muttered.

“I really think you should play.” Jordan insisted.

“Why?” Seamus asked, frowning at his father.

“Because I’m pretty sure James is going to hurt Aleks one way in another and I’d feel better if you were over there with them.” Jordan said, expression hopeful.

“What do I get if I do help?” Seamus asked, bargaining.

“We’ll work something out.” Jordan said. Seamus grinned, getting to his feet and skipping towards the playground.

 

 

“Bribing him now, are we?” Dan asked in amusement. Jordan shrugged.

“I’ll get him anything if it means alone time with you.” He said cutely and Dan couldn’t help his blush. He waved his husband off, stretching out across the mat.

“So you didn’t want him over there to look after our toddler.” Dan mused as Jordan shuffled closer to him, resting his head upon Dan’s shoulder.

“Well, that was part of it – yeah.” Jordan said. Dan nodded.

“Sure. They’ll be all right though, as long as we can see them.” Dan said, glancing at the nearby playground. He could see James, despite his earlier claims, pushing his younger brother on the swing while Seamus tried to climb the swing’s support.

“Seamus and James are such good big brothers.” Jordan mused, wincing as Seamus dropped to the ground when his hands slipped. The seven year old got up just fine though, brushing dirt from his hands and trying again.

“Yeah. They’re all right.” Dan laughed, shaking his head as James tried to get Aleks free from the baby swing.

 

 

After a couple of hours, Dan and Jordan decided it was time to head home. Seamus, James and Aleks weren’t too happy about it though.

“Just a few more minutes!” James whined from the see-saw he was currently perched upon. Aleks sat in front of him; tiny hands wrapped around the bar as James’ arms bracketed him and kept him from falling. Seamus sat on the other side, working to bounce his brothers up and down.

“You’ve said that for the past twenty minutes.” Jordan said.

“Please?” Seamus pleaded, voice high and whiny. Jordan sighed, looking to Dan for guidance.

“No, we’ve got to go home. If you hurry, we’ll get ice-cream for dessert tonight and maybe we’ll come back tomorrow.” Dan said. He wore a smug smile as all three boys struggled to clamber from the see-saw at once. Jordan barely caught both James and Aleks as Seamus abandoned them, sending their end of the see-saw to fall down and almost taking them with it. Seamus looked guilty as Jordan glared at him, helping the other two from the toy. Aleks climbed into the stroller of his own accord, leaving Jordan to nudge his husband and grin.

“Bribing our kids now, are we?” Jordan said smugly. Dan scoffed.

 

 

Though the boys were less enthused about the walk home, it was pleasant. Aleks fell asleep in his stroller, head lulling to the side and breathing even. James stood on the back, using the stroller as his scooter while Seamus held onto the side and talked aimlessly about anything to Jordan and Dan. It took them longer to get home but they made it and Seamus hopped onto the step in front of their door eagerly. Jordan reached past him to unlock it, laughing as Seamus ran inside and James followed him. Jordan helped Dan bring in the stroller and quickly unstrapped Aleks from it, coaxing the toddler into his arms.

“Shall I take him to bed?” Jordan asked as he pet his youngest son’s head.

“Yeah, for a little bit. We’ll wake him when dinner’s ready.” Dan said, kissing Aleks’ hair and then pressing another kiss to Jordan’s cheek. “Once you’ve put him to bed, please go to the store and get the ice cream.” Dan said. Jordan rolled his eyes.

“I think you should get it, it was your promise.” Jordan said playfully.

“Yeah? Do you want to cook dinner?” Dan challenged. Jordan shook his head.

“Right, I’ll get the ice cream.” He laughed as Dan grinned proudly.

“That’s what I thought. Now hurry, otherwise I won’t let you have any for dessert.” Dan teased. Jordan gasped and rushed to put Aleks to bed. Dan watched him go, smiling dopily. How he managed to have such a wonderful family, he’d never know, but Dan was thankful for it.


End file.
